I Need You
by AlexaBlue
Summary: Hiccup and The Dragon Riders go back to Berk to solve the mystery of missing Vikings. During search, Hiccup goes missing and is nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, a strange Creature is on the loose. Will the Riders be able to find their leader before it's too late? Will they ever be able to see the old Hiccup? Or will the things go unexpectedly wrong? Set in RTTE.


**Hello guys! My name is Lev and this is my first Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

"Hiccup and the Dragon Riders are here. Thank Thor" A viking yelled as he saw Hiccup and rest of the Riders landing. "What is going on here? Where is Dad?" Hiccup and the riders came as fast they could after receiving the terrifying letter from Berk, People had been disappearing mysteriously and were nowhere to be found, Of course they were Viking and they had their Crazy sides but this was getting serious.

"Hiccup you're here oh Thank Thor, let's go we have something very important to talk about" Stoick placed both his hands on Hiccup's shoulders and this perhaps may be the only time Stoick The Vast seemed so worried, The riders followed the ordered and their Chief to Meade Hall

'So dad what is going on?" Hiccup was curious to find out but worried as well, Stoick took a deep breath and started to explain things "It was only a few days ago when Trader Johann visited and told everyone about a strange creature he saw in the waters, heading towards Berk. We all thought that it could be anything like a Scauldron but one day Bucket and Mulch came back empty handed from their fishing trip saying that there was no fish, a few people went searching but never returned and suddenly a day later the fish were back but after that day people have been going missing and there is no trace of them, even the Dragons couldn't find them"

The riders listened to the story quietly and carefully "So you want us to find them?" Fishlegs had the idea but he asked anyways "Yes because with your knowledge of Dragons and with your skills we believe that you CAN find the missing Vikings" Stoick replied, he had this strange look of relief on his face because he counted on his son and the riders.

"Don't worry Chief Ruff and I are experts to find the things that are lost and come on i mean it's huge, muscular Vikings we're talking about right? How hard could finding them be?" Tuffnut was enthusiastic to finally try out his detective skills, although that could make things far more worst than they already are but he couldn't care less.

"Don't worry dad we'll go look for them and whatever that creature is" Hiccup stood up, followed by the rest of the gang. One by one the riders left the meade hall and Hiccup was the last one to leave.

As he reached for the door he heard his father "Son be careful" Stoick didn't want Hiccup to get hurt or get in some kind of trouble, he had missed him and wanted to talk to him but right now this was the most important task "Don't Worry Dad" Hiccup assured his father and closed the door behind him as he left

"Alright gang so what we know is that people have been going missing ever since something was seen in the ocean by Trader Johann, so maybe first we should take a look at the ocean" Hiccup Suggested

"Yes maybe we should ask the fish, i bet they'll know where the strange, scary creature is" Tuffnut proposed

"Um Hiccup i don't want to sound mean or anything but you KNOW that Tuffnut might actually make things worse, maybe we shouldn't take him with us" Astrid whispered to Hiccup, she was right Tuffnut could cause them a lot of trouble and this was a dangerous mission

"You're right Astrid" he whispered back "Um hey Tuff why won't you and Ruff stay here and investigate, you know we DO need someone here too in case if something happens right?" Hiccup tried to convince the twins

"You're absolutely right. Come on Ruff let's investigate" Tuff said, dragging his sister away with him.

"Alright gang let's go" Hiccup ordered and mounted Toothless, the riders followed and soon they all took off.

"Ugh can we stop now. We've been searching for hours, there is nothing here" Snotlout complained, he was already exhausted from the flight and now staring at the ocean was not helping him

"He is right Hiccup there is nothing here, maybe we should look somewhere else" Fishlegs agreed with Snotlout, which sounded a little weird to Fishlegs himself

"Maybe we should look in the forest, after all people have been disappearing from the forest, not the ocean" Astrid suggested

"Maybe...alright let's go" Hiccup said and turned in the other direction and they took their way back to Berk

"What are you talking about? How come i know where the monster is?" A viking yelled, he was getting frustrated from the twins' silly questions

"You better tell us or..." Tuffnut threatened the Viking 'Hey Tuff what are you doing? Come on we need you in the forest NOW" Astrid ordered him but didn't stop as she disappeared into the thick trees with her Dragon

"We'll talk later" Tuffnut narrowed his eyes and twins followed Astrid's lead.

 **See y'all later!**

 **-AlexaBlue**


End file.
